La inteligencia es un regalo, no un derecho
by schlechtigkeit
Summary: Recopilación de retos mensuales en representación de la casa de Ravenclaw para "La Copa de las Casas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". #2: Nuestro amor fue creado para lamernos las heridas el uno al otro, es horroroso.
1. Ganar no siempre se siente bien

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mio.

**Este fic participa en el minirreto de mayo para **_**La Copa de la Casa **_**18/19 del foro "**_**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_**".**

**Título: **Ganar no siempre se siente bien.

**Personaje: **Pansy Parkinson.

**Summary: **En ese momento, nada importaba realmente mucho. No las cosas buenas, no las cosas malas.

* * *

Camino entre los cuerpos que se hallaban tirados por todas partes en dirección a la intacta Sala Común de Slytherin. La guerra termino y para su sorpresa, el Señor Oscuro gano.

Ganaron la guerra pero perdieron tanto en el proceso. Ella aguanto el sollozo en su garganta cuando su mirada se encontró con el cuerpo inerte de Natalie McDonald. Sabía de ella porque esa niña lucho como si no conociera el miedo a morir, aun cuando los Carrow la habían atrapado a veces.

Aparto la mirada y camino sobre el cuerpo de la niña para seguir su camino.

Aun cuando ganaron la guerra, los pocos estudiantes de Slytherin que quedaron no parecían felices ni tenían ánimos de celebrar. Vio a Adrian Pucey con un vendaje mal hecho en la cabeza, el miraba al suelo y sucesivamente miraba a sus manos manchadas de sangre. Supuso que el mismo había asesinado a alguien.

—El ganó.

La voz de Daphne Greengrass la saco de sus pensamientos y la hizo dejar de mirar a un lamentable Pucey. Y ella quiso reír de lo absurdo. ¿Habían ganado? ¿Pero que ganaron? ¿Un castillo en ruinas y miles de cuerpos a su alrededor? No, ella no se sentía como una ganadora.

—¿Y por que no se siente bien, Daphne?

—Ganar la guerra nunca se siente bien, Parkinson.

La voz de Theodore Nott hizo que ambas chicas observaran al apenas capaz de caminar chico. Theodore cojeaba de la pierna derecha y estaba tan sucio que no creerías que era el mismo chico que sentía asco de compartir habitación con otros cuatro.

—Ganamos la guerra. —dijo Theodore. —¿Pero cuanto fue lo que perdimos en el camino?

Y los sollozos se escucharon en algún lugar y ella creyó que era la hermana de Daphne que se aferro a un Draco Malfoy que también había entrado. Y no se sintio celosa. Ella miro a Draco y por primera vez lo vio en realidad. Un chico que había perdido tanto en el camino y que ahora era igual a todos ellos. Nadie era feliz por haber ganado a costa de la muerte de tantos niños que habían luchado por su futuro, por uno donde no tuvieran miedo de existir. Y habían perdido.

Ella creyó que en este punto ya nadie tenía nada por decir. Sentía que si se le escapaba alguna palabra, terminarían perdiendo más de lo que ya se había ido.


	2. Yo soy idiota, tú también

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mio.

Este fic participa en el minirreto de mayo para **La Copa de la Casa **18/19 del foro "_**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_".

**Título: **Yo soy idiota, tú también.

**Personaje: **Astoria Greengrass.

**Summary: **Nuestro amor fue creado para lamernos las heridas el uno al otro, es horroroso.

* * *

**L**a primera cosa que Astoria nota son los ojos de Neville.

Ella mira a sus ojos —de esa forma que hace parecer que no comprende el porque él parece tan triste y ella lo estudia con tanta determinación en un silencio aplastante que no es roto por ninguno de los dos— y no puede evitar notar las manchas verdes apenas perceptibles en el tono ámbar de su mirada. El tiene ese tipo de mirada perdida y sin esperanza desde que la guerra había terminado y el Señor Oscuro decidió repartir a los partidarios de la luz entre los fieles sangre pura que le siguieron. Entonces Astoria y Neville terminan juntos con sus pecados revueltos en un circulo interminable.

Astoria mira a los ojos de Neville, los suyos son de un verde olivo que se pierde con el ámbar del chico y ella piensa que terminaran creando un nuevo color por la intensidad con la que ambos se miran. Es como si se mataran mutuamente el uno al otro para darle alivios a sus almas desamparadas. Neville quiere morir, al final no pudo hacer la diferencia y Astoria quiere morir, no pudo proteger el corazón de Draco Malfoy (y su mente también).

(la huellas de la batalla permanecen, les atormentan como si de una lluvia torrencial llena de sus fallos los golpeara directo a la cara sin piedad alguna y ellos no hacen amago de luchar porque se lo merecen.)

Lo segundo que Astoria nota son las manos de Neville.

Están llenas de cicatrices y ampollas (pero cuando él la acaricia, su piel se estremece y se aferra a sus hombros, ella muerde sus labios porque no quiere dejar escapar sonidos vergonzosos y simplemente quiere que ambos se reconforten en silencio) y ella roza su mano de forma para nada accidental antes de que él tome la suya y entrelace sus dedos con los de ella misma.

Lo que siempre nota Astoria es el silencio de Neville.

El nunca habla y tampoco se queja. Las huellas de la guerra permanecen y le atormentan. Lo están matando y Astoria simplemente se sienta a su lado, apoya su cabeza en su hombro y él suelta un sollozo antes de ocultar su rostro con sus manos. Ninguno habla y para cuando es Astoria la que llora, Neville simplemente la estrecha entre sus brazos.

(lamentablemente hacen algo similar a arrepentirse.)

Astoria siempre lo nota: Quieren morir.


End file.
